


Blowjobs and Assholes

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asshole Stiles, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mason has a thing for assholes, Mason has parents, Post-Coital Cuddling, Right?, Somnophilia, Top Stiles Stilinski, but dangit I"m keeping them in, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's a go, but the consent comes, condoms have other uses, derek is the one that was wearing mason's jacket, i'm sure he's picked up a thing or two, it's a long story, references to '90s, slight malia shade, some dubcon, that this kids are WAY too young to know, there's implications made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mason hated to admit it, but he had kind of an asshole fetish.  Redundant; he knew, but still relevant."</p><p>aka </p><p>Stiles is kind of an asshole.  And Mason is totally fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs and Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are on me. Just a fun little piece before I go into the angsty world of young!Sterek or Sterek/Pargent.
> 
> Couple of things:
> 
> 1) So I run a podcast for Teen Wolf and a friend and I tried to figure out why on Earth Derek had that awful jacket. That jacket is mentioned in this fic so here's the reference to it:
> 
>  https://soundcloud.com/bhadpodcast/4x06-orphaned-outtakes-excuse
> 
> (how do you embed the player? The code seems to have disappeared)
> 
> 2) When Teen Wolf started this season neither Mason Dye nor Khylin Rhambo had character names. When we talked about them we called them Mason and Rhambo. Then it was revealed that Khylin's name would be Mason which is thee stupidest thing ever. So since Mason was black and gay, we started calling him Gayson. Sorry. Blame Jeff
> 
> 3) See end notes for dubcon stuff.

So, this was freshman year?  Mason looked around the field as the cheerleaders practiced in the later afternoon sun.  Their cute skirts bounced gleefully, creating silhouettes against the setting sun.  Mason loved cheerleaders.  A few that he’d met from club day waved at him.  He waved and winked back; causing the naive girls to giggle, as the more knowledgeable girls smirked and rolled their eyes.  He was thinking about trying out -adding to his high school experience- and started to make his way over to talk to the coach.  

Though his best friend Liam was on the lacrosse team; Mason wasn’t a huge fan of playing lacrosse.  He loved to watch and thought he could put his infectious enthusiasm to good use during the games.  He'd also enjoy being able to hang out with Liam and his teammates without actually being expected to play.  Teammates like Garrett.

Well, ex-teammates like Garrett. Before finding out that Garrett was a teenage serial killer, Mason imagined himself trying to get those digits.   

He'd let Garrett borrow his jacket once and not only did he never get it back, but he could have sworn he saw the older guy who left school with that weird new girl wearing it.  It wouldn’t have bothered Mason so much except it was his dad’s jacket and he probably shouldn’t have lent it in the first place, but there was something about Garrett that just got to him.

Sure, he was preppy and blond and Mason liked all of those things, but most importantly he was cocky and self-assured.  Mason hated to admit it, but he had kind of an asshole fetish.  Redundant; he knew, but still relevant.  He’d had many night of _sexual_ _exploration_ the night after he saw Garrett cornering Scott McCall out by the bus bays.  Scott was a junior _and_ the lacrosse team captain, and Garrett looked like _he_ was the one doing the threatening!  It made Mason’s nipples plump up just thinking about it.  

“Thinking about trying out?”  Mason turned, and saw Stiles Stilinski smirking at him with a glib expression.  Stiles was a mystery to Mason. He was truly awful at lacrosse, but he was also best friends with Scott McCall, which somehow meant he was first line.  Coach loved the two, or at least Mason thought so.  Coach showing his love really meant harassing or embarrassing you in some way, and he did that plenty to Scott and Stiles.  Mason didn’t know much about Stiles except he was tall and had the cutest little perky nose.  And he was always hanging out with the aforementioned weird, new girl whom Mason guessed was his sister or cousin.  Mason shrugged.

“Naw, just watching.”  He paused and watched as Stiles made a move to leave.  Something in Mason told him that Stiles stopped there for a reason that wasn't just congenial small talk. They'd never really interacted before, but Mason was usually there when Scott and Stiles would drag Liam away for whatever lacrosse things they did together. He was glad the upperclassmen took an interest in Liam, and wondered if Stiles needed Mason's help. Stiles wasn’t pressing which made him even more of a mystery.  Mason eyed him suspiciously.

“But you know, I could. Try out, that is.”  

Stiles gave Mason's frame blatant elevator eyes which do not go unnoticed by Mason's dick. The quick look could have been explained off easily, but it was still a little too slow to not be obvious.  

“Really?”  Stiles said, cautiously.  He rested his chin on the head of his Crosse while looking back and forth between Mason and the cheerleaders.

“Yeah man, I got moves, man.  8 years of gymnastics.  I’m extremely flexible.”  Stiles eyebrows raised to the top of his head as he let out an amused huff.

“I don’t know little man.  I mean, I definitely think you could have some moves, but can you pull off the skirt?  That’s the real skill.”  Mason felt his own melanin betray him as blood rushed up to color his cheeks.  Stiles’ expression suddenly went soft, almost fond, as he continued smiling at the freshman.

“You’d be surprised.”  Mason started as he coyly lifted his jeans’ leg, exposing his ankle.  “I'm a shortie, but I have deceptively long legs.  They’d totally bring all the boys to the yard.  I mean, if we had an outside game.”  He shrugged and Stiles mirrored his shrug while nodding knowingly.

“Well kid, sounds like you’re on your way.”  Stiles leaned forward cheekily and licked his lips like he was going to tell Mason a secret.  “It’s a good thing too; the new cheerleaders always have to give the lacrosse team blowjobs during the bonfire.”  Stiles raked his eyes over Mason’s body, this time, the move calculated and deliberate.

  

“It’d be good to have some more _options_ available.”  Wow, this guy was an asshole.  Mason loved it.

“Diversity in cheerleading?  What a novel concept!”  Stiles let out a genuine laugh; yet stopped, quickly trying to retain his cool demeanor.  Before he could, Mason walked past him, playfully shoving his shoulder and making his way over to the cheerleaders.  He gave a glance back and saw Stiles looking at his ass as he walked away.

He’d have to ask Liam about this bonfire.

___()*()___

“ _U-G-L-Y, you ain’t got no alibi!  You’re ugly, yeah, yeah, you’re ugly!  Go Cyclones!_ ”  The boys howled drunkenly with laughter as Mason waved his borrowed pom-poms around and performed for the team.  It was a cool, spring night, and the bonfire provided light for the evening festivities.  The boys were drunk off cheap beer and sheer hormones that wafted through the air.  A few girls were there - mostly cheerleaders or girlfriends- but for the most part it was just the boys’ lacrosse team… and Mason.

“Dammit kid, you were right!  Those were some bangin’ moves!”  Stiles swayed in front of Mason, his eyes glassy and his demeanor playful.  Mason’s appearance pretty much matched him only not as drunk.  Well, maybe just as drunk.

“Oh yeah, tall guy?” This guy’s name was already a nickname, but since Mason was pretty sure Stiles didn’t know _his_ name, he wasn’t going to use his.  “You ain’t seen nothing yet, uhh... _Tallie_!"

Stiles eyebrows raised menacingly as he bore into Mason with eyes set alight by the bonfire. The golden, honeyed pools threatened to drown him, and he was all but willing to go.   

"Yeah, _Shortie_?" _Shitlinski_ ; is what Mason wanted to say because Stiles was a little shit, but he had a routine to perform.

"Yeah, step back a bit.”  

Stiles took 2 steps that turned into 4 stumbles back.  Mason grabbed him quickly (which means Mason pushed him 6 more steps back) before holding Stiles still and taking one very large step away to begin his next cheer.

“ _Give me a B! B! You got your B, you got your B!_  Shit- there are way too many letters for this.  Wait- _Give me a BHHS!  BHHS!  You got your BHHS!  You got your BHHS!_ ”  Stiles shook his head, completely confused.

“Wait, what?  What does that spell?”  Mason wagged his finger at Stiles.

“Shut up, I’m about to tell you!  I’m doing it now, okay?  Right now!”  He cleared his throat and continued.  “ _Now hush… you don’t want none of us!_ ”  Then Mason turned around and crouched down placing one hand on the grass and the other right above his ass.  He began to thrust said ass, up into the air hitting his hand in time with the rhythm.

“ _Do ya? Do ya?  Do ya? Do ya?_ ”  Stiles eyes went wide for a moment as he started to lean in towards Mason’s gesticulating frame.  

“Stiles!”  Stiles’ head jerked suddenly as he saw Scott stumbling around trying to find him.  It was as if he remembered where he was and he looked back at Mason who watched him expectantly.

“Uhh yeah, you should definitely, umm… try out with that one.  Good luck!  I gotta run, uh- you should sober up.  Maybe I’ll run into you later.”  Then he walked away quickly, trying to make readjusting himself a little less obvious.  

Scott finally found Stiles and suddenly became very serious, whispering excitedly.  He pointed at Liam and they walked over, grabbed him and disappeared into the night.  Mason shook it off, deciding to head inside one of the cabins to find an aspirin and some water.

\---

"YES THEY DESERVE TO DIE, AND I HOPE THEY BURN IN HELL!” Coach finished up his wildly inappropriate pep talk to an exhausted, yet still rowdy team.  Mason stretched his arms and yawned. A couple of hours had passed and even the excitement of finally hearing Coach's _other_ infamous speech was starting to wear off.  He'd danced with everyone and even ended up as honorary judge of a wet shorts competition that started when Greenberg found a hose on the side of the main house.  All in all it was a fun night.  But now Mason needed some ass, even if it was just his own.

People started pairing (or tripling in some cases) off and dispersed themselves into tents and cabins.  Mason considered a few offers (Greenberg and Stephens, hmm...), declined a few more (he knew all about Jared's motion sickness), and made his way into a cabin Liam pointed out earlier.  Liam was his best friend, so he thought he wouldn’t mind sharing a bunk.  Especially since it was an honor for a freshman to even be invited into a cabin at all; they were usually reserved by upper classmen or first line.  

Mason saw the cabin was dimly lit and tread quietly towards the door.  He went in and saw a nightlight that gave only enough of a glow to illuminate a figure on one of the beds.  Stiles’ figure.  Mason looked around the room.  There were two single beds -one of which Stiles was in- and a set of bunk beds.  He figured it would be Liam, Scott/Kira and Stiles, and they probably wouldn’t mind Mason taking the bottom bunk.  He walked in and placed his backpack on the mattress.   

Mason pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his jeans, wearing only his boxers.  He sat on the bunk and considered Stiles, breathing smooth and shallow in the dim light.  He snored softly with one hand behind his head, while the other laid on his chest, under his heart.  Of course, he was shirtless. Mason stood up and walked slowly over to him.

He’d like to say it was Stiles' magnetism, or the call of an unknown force that drew him.  Something sweet and romantic he could tell his future kids about the time he seduced a first lineman.  Or even something more risqué; but cute, like the way the light danced over his pink, protruding nipples or how his chest hair swirled in the middle of his sternum -- slightly whetted by teenage sweat.  Mason would have loved to say it was any of those things; but really, it was just the fact that Stiles had a raging hard-on straining against his boxers.

Mason guessed he wouldn’t mind telling his kids how much of a slut he was.  He was sure by the time he got to reminiscing age, they’d already know.  He pondered his options while visually feasting on the aforementioned raging woody.

And God was it raging. Stiles looked peaceful, but he was a fitful sleeper. He'd switch his hips over the bed causing his boner to bounce haphazardly around. It was clearly vexing him, but he seemed too tired to do anything about it. Mason could certainly help with that.

He locked the cabin door before standing over Stiles, next to the bed.  His breathing was deep and steady indicating a window of opportunity for what Mason was about to do.  He knew that ethically it was probably wrong, but technically he did cheer that night, and Stiles did say that all the newbies had to give first linemen “blow-j’s”.  Also, there’s no way Stiles would be able to stay asleep comfortably like that, so if you twisted it carefully, you could almost say that what Mason was about to do was a good thing.  

“It's a downright public service.” He mumbled to himself while licking his lips.

After inwardly awarding himself the Medal of Honor; Mason carefully reached into Stiles’ shorts, releasing his cock from the confines of his boxers. He grasped it tightly around the bottom, and took a moment to relish in the atmosphere.

Dammit, this boy had some nice junk.  Stiles was the whitest, white boy Mason ever encountered; both in looks and demeanor.  On the looks side though; he found Stiles’ brand of pale was smooth and creamy, not pasty or sick looking.  When exerted his cheeks became bright and flushed with red just below his cheekbones.  Stiles’ dick had the same ruddy coloring.  Nestled in dark brown hair, it stuck up like a lighthouse; thick and peachy on the bottom, while slightly tapered and blushing near the top.  The tip mushroomed a bit, marked only by a slit that balanced a droplet of precum.  Mason had to taste it.  

He leaned down with his tongue out, catching the precum as it oozed with help from Mason’s slow moving fist. It held Stiles firmly while Mason swooped his tongue across the slit, urging more of the precum into his mouth.  Stiles' taste was tangy; salty and slightly sweet, with an air of lemon.  Mason liked it and wanted more.  He wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles’ dick and suckled gently, allowing the warmth of his mouth to contrast with the cooler air in the cabin.  There was a soft whimper as Stiles stirred slightly.  Mason slowed the swirling of his tongue until Stiles settled down.  He then began to take as much of the older classman’s cock into his mouth and down his throat as he could.  

“Oh _fuck_ yeah.”  Mason looked up as much as possible to see Stiles’ head moving back and forth on his pillow, his eyes still closed and his hands grasping at the sheets.  Mason bobbed his head up and down, allowing the member to fill his mouth and the tip to touch the back of his throat before withdrawing again.  Maintaining a tight grip still around the base; Mason licked up the back of the engorged phallus, going over the head and down the front.  Then he took the whole thing in his mouth again, and sucked with hollowed out cheeks until his nose was pubes deep in Stiles’ crotch.  

“Oh God! Oh Derek yeah, you bad wol- _whoa_!  Whoa, what the fu-” Mason knew he’d been caught but didn’t stop when he doesn’t feel Stiles try to push him away.  He smiled as he shimmied his lips up Stiles’ cock to the tip and pulled off with a loud smack looking at Stiles, panting with his mouth slack.  They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other, causing Mason to panic a bit.  

 _Shit, had he gone too far_?  Stiles’ pupils dilated in the low light, blocking out most of his characteristic honey brown.  He leaned forward enough to hook a hand around Mason’s neck and guide him back to his cock.

“Shit kid, bring me to the fucking yard, okay?”  Mason grinned nodding, and went back to ravishing the dick before him.  After the initial shocked silence, Stiles suddenly had a lot to say.  

“Did you lock the door?  It’s locked, right?  I mean I know it doesn't really matter because Scott and Liam can smell us anyway- I mean uhh…. Oh _shit_ that feels amazing!”  Stiles looks at Mason who gives him confused eyebrows since his mouth is currently full of dick.  “Don’t worry, we don’t stink, I mean you don’t, you actually smell really good, it’s me, I stink?  Kinda?  It’s a long story- _oooh shit_!”  Mason’s groan was supposed to get Stiles’ to shut up, but instead the vibrations may have caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head instead.  Either way, the result was pretty good.  

Mason soon came to the realization that maybe Stiles wasn’t necessarily an asshole, but instead was just a spaz that had no filter.  Sigh… why did Mason always have to end up with the spaz?  A spaz with a delicious dick no less.  Wait, did that mean Mason was a spaz too?  He considered this while sucking wildly when Stiles’ began to thrust his hips into Mason’s mouth without abandon.  Okay, Mason figured that fucking his face without asking was kind of assholish behavior so maybe they were back on track?

Mason’s dick certainly was as he jerked it roughly through his shorts.  

“Oh God kid, are you a Dyson?  Are you related to the Dyson’s?  Your fucking mouth!  I know my talking is annoying, but I can’t help it." Mason groaned again with another eye roll.  "Unngh… I don’t want to annoy you, because I don't want you to stop, except you gotta quit groaning because even though it feels _amazing,_ it also hurts my feelings.  Fuck!  I wish I could dirty talk -you look like you'd like that- but I’m fucking useless when my dick is getting sucked, just ask Scott- I mean- _shit_!”  Mason groaned deep in his chest causing his whole body to rumble effectively silencing the frenetic boy right when he had something interesting to say.  Mason started to think.  

About Scott sucking Stiles’ dick, or maybe just knowing what Stiles was like when he was getting his dick sucked?  Maybe by Liam?  Or Garrett?  And where were Liam and Scott now?  Mason shook his head slightly causing Stiles to grab harder on to the sheets and curse loudly.  Yeah, that was nice.

“Oh my fucking _fuck_.  You’re so gorgeous.  I love how you blushed earlier, that was so cute.  I noticed.  Uggh, I’m so close, but I need, I just need-”

 _To shut the fuck up!_  Mason thought as he rolled his eyes.  He thought of the only solution he could, as he pulled off Stiles’ dick again and dropped his boxers to the ground.  He swung himself on the bed with a leg on either side of Stiles effectively sitting on his face.  He waited a moment as Stiles’ arms flailed out and then calmed down.  Mason nodded, satisfied, and reconsidered the hunk of meat before him. He licked his lips again and went down, the only noises being slurping sounds, and Stiles' muffled moans.  Mason was going to town on Stiles’ dick before he realized something important.

He'd just sat his black ass on a first lineman’s face.  And not just any first lineman, the best friend of the team captain!  Shit, Mason really was the spaz.  He usually worked hard to keep his freakiness under wraps except that was kind of a lie because usually his freakiness informs some of his best situations.  He shifted his hips a bit and wondered if he inadvertently choked Stiles to death with his sexy rosebud.  Mason relaxed when he felt Stiles' large hands drape over the top of Mason’s thighs and keened when he felt a soft, warm wetness lick up his balls to his taint.  A tinge of passion shot up his spine as Stiles' tongue licked in a stuttering motion around and against his hole.

"Damn Stiles, that tongue of yours is a gift when it's not talking." Stiles huffed out a laugh causing the hot air to mingle with the wetness that covered Mason's crack. The sudden coolness made his nipple pucker.

Mason enjoyed the ministrations to his hole and bobbed up and down happily on Stiles’ dick while Stiles tongue-fucked him. Stiles stopped suddenly to catch his breath.

"Uhh, lil man, if you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to stop." Mason pulled off and went quickly to the backpack on his bed.  As he pulled out condoms and lube he watched Stiles raise to his knees and scoot towards the headboard making room for him.  Stiles put a pillow down in front of him and sat back on his haunches, watching Mason hazily while slowly stroking his hardon.  Mason shivered at the site and blushed a bit when he saw Stiles’ gaze move from his ass to the contents in his hand.

“Uhh, I wasn’t being presumptuous or anything, these were actually going to be used for other things.”  A curious smile fell on Stiles’ lips as his eyebrows raised, waiting to hear Mason’s explanation.  Mason walked back to the bed and knelt in front of Stiles, pulling him up.  He kissed Stiles gently and reached for his hand.  Taking the lube, Mason placed a few drops on Stiles’ pointer and middle finger before leading his hand around to Mason’s ass.  Stiles caught on quickly.  

“Mmm.. well no one had balloons for some reason, which is strange because you would think that statistically speaking, more people would have balloons than condoms.”  Stiles kissed Mason hard and sloppily as he squeezed a handful of Mason’s ass with one hand and circled his hole with the lubed up fingers of the other.  Stiles moved to Mason’s neck allowing the boy to catch his breath and continue his story.  “I’m actually guessing the issue is with quantity.  Like, less people own more balloons, but more people own fewer condoms, or something like- _shit_ yes, _fuck_!”  Stiles fingers found their way into Mason’s ass curling around the rim and roaming inside on a search for his prostate.

“Unngh, well, so, we made this scarecrow thing, and one of the- _ahh_ \- cheerleaders thought it should be a girl.  Oh _God_ , add another finger!”

“Do you want more lube?”  Stiles slurred, completely drunk off Mason. Mason shook his head into the crook of Stiles neck and stroked his cock preparing to put the condom on.

“So Charmaine asked me to bring some condoms so we could fill them up and give our scarecrow water boobs.  Oh shit, _unngh_ , I’m ready, fuck me, I’m so ready.”  Stiles gave Mason another kiss before lowering him on the bed until Mason’s head was resting on the pillow.  Mason pulled his knees back while Stiles poured a couple more drops of lube on the condom.

“So what was the lube for?”  Stiles asked as he watched Mason’s hole contract, just waiting to be filled.

“Oh, well that was in case I wanted to finger myself later.  Again, not presumptuous, not about your dick anyhow.”  Stiles laughed and began to press into Mason.  He went slow and steady, not stopping, but not speeding up as Mason’s heat clenched around his hardness.  Mason’s head was thrown back, giving Stiles’ tongue perfect access to his neck where he kissed and licked Mason moving up his jaw, before sucking on his earlobe.  

“You like that little man?  You like this strong, lean cock inside of you, filling you up until you feel like you’re gonna burst at the seams?”  Mason moaned loudly as he bucked his hips and tangled a hand in Stiles’ hair.  Stiles was fully seated inside of Mason who tried to move, chasing for any type of friction.   He began to whimper as Stiles worried his bottom lip between his teeth before swooping his tongue into Mason’s mouth.  He broke away keeping their lips touching.

“Open your eyes, kid.”  Mason opened his eyes and saw large black pools rimmed in aged bourbon staring at him through hooded lashes.  He couldn’t help but move his head up to bite Stiles’ cheek.  He was a cheeky bastard after all.  Stiles giggled softly while firmly holding Mason’s hips in place.

“Shhh.. Mason, don’t worry.  I’m going to take such good care of you, okay?  If you just tell me what you want, I'll give it to you.  I really wanna hear you say it.”  

“Fuck me, Stiles.”  Mason reached a hand down to Stiles’ ass trying to get him to move.  Then he tried to reach his other hand to his own leaking penis to stroke it, but Stiles released Mason’s hip briefly to grab Mason’s wrist and throw it away.  He grabbed Mason’s hip again while closing in on his body.  Stiles whispered hot and wet into Mason’s ear.

“Oh you’re so fucking naughty.  I love that about you, how fucking sweet you are, but so shameless.  I’m shameless too, Mason.  Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.  Tell me in detail, tell me everything.”  Mason felt like he was going to explode and then the pieces of his body were going to melt and meld back together and then explode again.  Dammit, this white boy was tearing him apart, but two could play that game.

“Stiles…” he reached forward grabbing Stiles’ shoulders and bringing them together so their lips brushed lightly against each other.  They were nearly high off the exhaling breath of the other, before Mason began.  “I want… I want…”  Stiles grinned widely, knowing that he’d done this to Mason, and he was almost about to crown his victory when he saw a nearly evil glint in Mason’s eye.  

“Wait- what.”  Stiles stuttered as Mason’s tight heat clenched around him causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.  When he recovered he saw Mason switched them so Stiles was on his back and Mason was in his lap, cock nestled in his asshole like it belonged there all the time.

“Shut up, Stiles.  Shut up and listen, okay?”  Stiles nodded, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

“I’m going to ride your deliciously peachy cock until right before you come.  And then you’re going to pull out and come all over my chest and then you’ll lick it off while paying special attention to my nipples.  Do you understand?”  Stiles nodded feverishly.

“Yeah, nipples, yeah.”  Mason slapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth, making sure his middle finger slipped between Stiles’ lips.  

“Shh… _listen_.  While you do this you’ll be jacking me off and I’m going to come all over you and bathe you with my tongue until you feel like a satiated baby kitten ready for its nap.  Now how’s that for telling you what I want you fucking asshole?”  The last part was said with a heatless smirk, and Stiles’ entire body reacted at Mason’s boldness.  Mason removed his head as Stiles’ looked at him - nearly incredulous - and nodded furiously.

“Hell yeah!  Let’s do that.”  Mason leaned forward before pushing himself back, relishing in the slide of Stiles’ cock against his prostate.  This position was definitely working for him and he was very vocal in saying so.

“Oh shit, you son of a bitch, you better fuck me boy!  I told Liam’s ass that one of you lacrosse freaks would be DTF.  Shit, your fucking _dick_ , Stiles!”  Stiles thrust his hips into Mason and decided to participate in the verbal play-by-play.

“ _Fuuuuck_ Mason, your tight little hole, squeezing over my dick is the fucking best, you horny little bitch. I wanna make you come so hard that you pass out and all you think about is me every time you sit down.  I wanna ruin you for all other sports.  I wanna rim you for a fucking hour and fuck you with my Crosse.”  Mason couldn’t comprehend what the hell Stiles’ was talking about but his dick seemed to love it as he shot rope after rope of cum onto Stiles’ chest.  

“Shit Lil bro, all that just off my dick?  You’re gonna make my head get big.”

“It’s already pretty big, also, you’re really full of yourself.”  Stiles’ eyes lit up as he grabbed Mason around his waist and continued pistoning his rod into Mason’s hole.  Some of Mason’s cum dripped down onto Stiles’ groin causing for a little more lubrication.  Stiles looked at Mason’s debauched body bouncing on him, his back and arms like Jell-O and unable to keep up with any pace.  

Stiles tucked his knees under him and sat up enveloping Mason in his arms.  He wrapped Mason’s legs around his waist and began his rhythm again with Mason now lying on his back.  Stiles was close and right before he exploded, he withdrew and tossed off the condom, coming all over Mason’s chest.

As promised Stiles licked the creamy white cum, from Mason’s espresso colored exterior.  He even paid special attention to Mason’s nipples which were still sensitive so soon after his orgasm.  Mason was in limbo, and not too desperate to join either side if it meant moving away from this feeling.  

___()*()___

“That was fucking awesome.”  Mason carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair whose head was resting just above his heart.  He purred -his inner kitten properly satiated- and stroked Mason’s side.

“You’re fucking awesome.  And your fucking is awesome.”  Mason pinched Stiles’ nose making Stiles sneeze.  They both giggled, relishing in this particularly pleasant afterglow.  Stiles mouthed at a mole on Mason’s chest.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Mason looked away out a window on the other side of the room.  It was on the wall next to them and it was night so you couldn’t really see anything.  It gave him enough clarity to know it was kind of a metaphor for what was going on with him and Stiles.

“Yeah... I mean, I don’t know, maybe.”  Stiles moved his head to look at Mason.  He smiled sweetly as he thumbed Mason’s bottom lip.

“Whoa little man, why the hesitance?  Was I too freaky for you?  Did you not like someth-” Mason shook his head and cupped a hand over Stiles’ mouth.

“No dude, it’s just.  I’m not a home wrecker.”  Mason tried to avert his gaze again, but Stiles was determined to figure out what Mason was trying to say.

  
“What?  That thing about Scott… it’s not what I meant, that’s a whole other- you smell like cocoa butter and it's really great-” Mason furrowed his brow and shook his head again.

“Scott?  What, no, he’s like your brother, right?  Not this isn’t about him.  I’m just, I know you have a boyfriend that you’re obsessed with and I’m not down with OPP.” Stiles sat up, incredulous at the accusation.

“OPP?  Like, _Naughty by Nature_?”  Mason had to laugh a bit.

“You know OPP?”  Mason couldn’t tell what offended Stiles more; being confused about his intentions, or deigning to assume he wasn’t up to snuff when it came to ‘90s Hip Hop.  Stiles’ cleared his throat, looking confident in winning at least one battle for the evening.

“ _You looked at him, he looked at you, and you knew right away.  He had some one, but he was gonna be yours anyway!”_ Mason couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Shit, white boy rapper!  Uggh, you make me want to compromise so badly.  I said I would never be someone’s side-dick, but I might make an exception for you.”  Stiles seemed pleased that he’s shaking Mason’s morality center, but disagreed none-the-less.

“Unless infidelity is your kink, you don’t have to worry.  I’m not seeing anyone at all.”  Mason rolled his eyes unconvinced.

“Oh really?  Then who’s Derek?”  Stiles flushed so fast, Mason was sure he’d get a little lightheaded.  

“Uhh… what?”  

‘ _Fucking assholes are going to be the end of me._ ’ Mason thought as he shoved Stiles’ blushing face to his nipple.

“Can’t live with ‘em; can’t live without ‘em.”  

“What?”  Stiles muffled as his mouth watered, Mason’s sensitive nub caught between his teeth.

“I said shut up and fuck me Stiles.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles tells Mason that all of the cheerleaders have to give the lacrosse team head. Mason sees Stiles asleep and begins sucking his dick. Stiles wakes up, assesses the situation. Mason panics a bit, but Stiles coaxes him to continue. Everything after is consented.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments! I'll sit my black ass on your face if you do! It'll be nice.
> 
> Tumblr: http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com


End file.
